Draco, Baby
by Un-kissable
Summary: A potion backfires and turns Draco into a baby. But did he REALLY loseall his memories in the process? And is it better that he doesn't seem to know what's going on? H/D romance slash.


I guess there's always a point where you should look back on your day and ask yourself.. "What the fuck happened?"

Now, admittedly, that sounds more proper coming from an alcoholics mouth than mine, but, to be honest, right then I'd have loved a bottle of firewhiskey. Or 12. Yeah. It was one of those days. I woke up late, missed breakfast, didn't brush my hair, and had to beg Hermione to go over my charms homework one last time before class. I wanted to crawl back into bed, but somehow I made it through the day. Finally it was time for my last class, Double Potions. With Slytherin. I sighed and trekked down to Potions with Ron and Hermione. I sat in my seat and watched as Snape flicked his wand and a complicated list of ingredients appeared on the board. I groaned and tucked in to work. Ron was biting his nails nervously as Hermione instructed both him and Neville under her breath. I tried to do it on my own, but occasionally I would listen to Hermione. Because of that, I messed up.

"Harry, what are you doing? That goes in _after_ the powdered beetle!" Hermione said.

I sighed and shook my head. I'd already added the ingredient, but she hadn't seen that, so I nodded, trying my best to look grateful. I followed the rest of the instructions to a t, and my potion seemed to be only a partial shade lighter than Hermione's, so I assumed the mistake wasn't so bad. I beckoned Hermione over to look, and she nodded slightly.

"I think it should do fine." She said softly. _That _was when Draco Malfoy strutted over and smirked at us.

"Need the mudblood's help _again,_ Potter?" He said.

I snapped. Do you blame me, after the day I'd had? I punched him in the face and he slammed backward on his bottom. In the middle of the floor.

"Don't call her that!" I shouted. Snape had me by the back of the robes in moments.

"Potter, Malfoy. I will give you two choices. " He spoke quickly. "Go to the headmaster's office, or switch potions. I will not have this in my classroom. If you refuse punishment, you will be sent to the hospitol wing in a matchbox, is that understood? I am -not- in any kind of mood to sit around and babysit the two of you in detention, so decide now."

"Um, we'll trade, sir." Draco said quickly, standing up.

"Very well. Do it now." Snape said, letting me go.

I poured a little extra potion into the goblet, angry with him for being so fowl, and knowing he was probably going to do the same to me, or worse. We traded cups and drank. Imediately my face became smaller and rounder. I was too focused on my own face to realize that Draco's effects were much worse.

Snape, however, was not. My face was barely going back to it's proper size by the time we reached the headmaster's office.

* * *

I really, truely, and honestly, never thought I would leave Albus Dumbledore's office with a baby in my arms. But that was exactly what happened.

Well, maybe I should correct myself. I didn't technically walk out with a baby. He was about a foot and a half tall, maybe the size of a small 2 year old, and he was 16 years old. Oh, and he was my mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy. I should have paid more attention in Potions, that's all I can say. Malfoy's potion was flawless. Mine turned him into a toddler. And Dumbledore gave me the task of watching after him until he returned to normal size in about a month or two.

The biggest problem with that, though, is that no one was sure if Malfoy lost his memories or not. So we have to treat him as if he were the age appropriate to his size. This was not something I was looking forward to.

So, as I went on my way to the Gryffindor common room, I cradled a small blonde boy in my arms, fast asleep, without a care in the world.

Hermione met me at the door and sighed with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Harry, one would almost find room to say he deserves this." Hermione said, shaking her head angrily.

"And what about me? Do I deserve this too?" I asked.

"No, Harry, that's not what I meant." She said.

"Well what then? Is there something you'd like to add? Do you think you could make my day any worse? Because I have to spend at least the next month taking care of MALFOY!" I snapped.

She blinked a few times and the small boy in my arm squirmed and lifted his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at me.

"Sorry, Mal-Draco." I shook my head. Assuming he was a child meant acting with no ill-will toward him. First names only. He stared at me for a few minutes, then, looking very confused, he started to cry. "D-Draco? What's wrong?"

His face disappeared into my robes and I sighed, shifting my hold on him so I could take off my robes and wrap him up in them. He struggled and squirmed and I sighed. This was NOT part of the curriculum.

"Shh, Draco, it's ok." I said through a semi clenched jaw. "Do you know who I am?"

He drew a deep and shuddering breath and stared at me for a moment or two before shaking his head.

"Alright, well, I'm Harry, and I'm going to take care of you for a little while." I said. He stared at me, his eyes brimming with tears before he whined.

"Momma.." He whimpered out. I looked at Hermione for help and she mimed patting his bottom like mothers do with their children. I gave it a shot and he only screamed louder. "Mommaaa!!!"

I looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. Gryffindor's were gathering around to see the source of the noise at this point. Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Be nice.' I groaned and started bouncing him softly as he started wailing.

"Don't cry, Draco, please, calm down." I said. It was hard to look at this little boy and see Draco Malfoy, but that was fine, because he really wasn't the same boy I'd always known. "Draco, come on, stop, please.."

Hermione raised a brow. I shook my head at her and walked up to the boys dorm. Draco whined at me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"What? What do you want me to do?" I asked. He whined a little bit and dropped his head onto my shoulder. I blinked a few times and rubbed his back somewhat awkwardly. Eventually, he calmed down. "Can you talk? Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

"W-want momma.." He said, sniffling.

"She's not here right now. You're in school." I said softly. He shook his head.

"Wanna go home.." He said. I sighed.

"You can go home in a few months. For now we're...we're going to be friends. Ok?" I asked. He huffed slightly and nodded. "Now then..are you hungry?"


End file.
